User blog:The Fan of Wiki/How I think about communities (Popular Website
Seiru here! First of all, this can be an interesting topic since most of us are in communities. Of course, all of us have seen the worst in the internet from here and there. Also, people have a lot of dirty secrets right? Well, let's begin. Warning: Strong Sexual and Swear Words. 13+ Age recommended. Also, in a scale one to infinity, how biased are you? Wikia By far one of the friendliest sites for Fandoms but trolls can still get pass the protocols. Each wiki has its own rules to defend itself from the spammers and internet trolls. I want to post my negative feedback first before the positives. Negative Comments *In my experience, I occasionally encounter idiots going haywire from a community due to my slow pace of transfering from another community. Big wikis, like the Cartoon Network Wiki (which I am an admin), have a lot of unregistered users and trolls. *Wikia's Staff can strict sometimes when it comes to semi-nsfw images (e.g. women's nipples or, just, naked women NOT in a sensual way) but they don't delete a shirtless guy. See the biased views of the world? Yeah, boobs are wonderful part of women, not in a sexual way, but you get my point. Positive Comments *As I said before, this site is by far the friendliest and recommended for those users who are just starting out with their Fandoms because Tumblr and Twitter aren't that friendly when it comes to Fandoms. *Wikia is where you will learn how to cooperate with the admins or else, you digging your own grave. Tumblr Oh god, where do I start? I've been in Tumblr for 5 years now and arguments are always echoing from every corner of the Tumblr communities. Negative Comments *First of all, Tumblr is definitely NOT for teens under 17+ because of the NSFW pictures that probably will surprise you, especially when these images are waiting for you on your main dash. **You can lie about your age but as far as I remember, I got registered when I was 14 years old and, yeah, I'm a fandom trash now lol **Also, you can search for favorite characters' Rule 34 by just unlocking the lock thing on the top right corner of your screen. Have fun, you perverts. ***I found the lock thing and unlock it out of sheer curiosity and need to close my whole browser because of the inapproriate stuff. So, yeah. *The communities are toxic. Almost. Every. Single. Damn. Community. Is. Toxic. Ship wars? SJWs? Extremely sensitive people triggered by a small piece of paper? Yeah, everything in that place is nightmare. Positive Comments *You can follow your favorite artists and reblog their stuff. Just don't ever steal them, kids! *Fanarts... LOTS of fanarts that can make your memory disk full because they are THAT many. And theories! (that are sometimes right) *Mindblowing facts that will give you an existential crisis. *Writing and self-care tips too Steam This is like Tumblr. Equal to Tumblr perhaps but centralized around gaming. Negative Comments *Six words: Kids and their pervert minds. **This is NOT cool because these kids (esp males) are learning sex (I have no shame of saying this word because you will call me biased either way) in an early age. There's an incident where an 8 year-old boy raped a 3 year-old girl which is freakin' disgusting. *Also, you can incognito tab to post sexual comments on a thread so your parents can never find it out! **At least I have now an idea how kids get past the freakin' usual search bar. I know what you are hiding. *I rarely encounter male gamers who have actual respect for female games. 90% of male gamers are just digusting because they are just in "pre-teen years of masturbation and look at my penis size!" *"A female character? Let's f*ck her!" or "A male character? I'll give him a bj" - Ew. Just.... utterly disgusting. *Almost everything and every thread had sexual references and memes. Don't try to deny it or I'll slap you with my Frying Pan. Positive Comments *There are friendly gamers who don't give a sh*t about your gender. Man, it's just a game, not Tinder or porn websites. That's the only positive thing I can say about the Steam communities. Facebook Depends on how people use it. But... Negative Comments *People arguing which is pretty tiring at times. *Can people just hide their private lives and not publicized it? Every single moment I see your face is exhausting (especially selfies every freaking minute). *Has a LOT of false information and people actually FALL for it. Dumbasses. *Fake accounts that can be use as trolling and stuff... Positive Comments *You can follow and like the artists, bands, art page, etc. and support them by sharing their works. *You can actually delete fb comments... on your thread of course. Twitter Welp, Twitter has... some similiraties to Tumblr but it's good overall. Negative Comments *Lowkey Tumblr. *An actual site that you can literally talk to yourself by typing 140 words or less. *Lots. Of. Spam. Seriously, most "basic" pages there have tons of spam. Positive Comments *Just like any other social medias, you can follow and friend whoever you want. Just don't go overboard. *You can also have roleplay accounts! Conclusion By far the worst is Tumblr and the second is Steam. These are the actual sites I go to everyday and, man, some arguements are really out of control. That's all folks and thanks for the time of reading my blog :) Category:Blog posts